


Dear Keith

by Space_ninja



Series: Forever Yours [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_ninja/pseuds/Space_ninja
Summary: I suicide note from lance to Keith.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Forever Yours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654501
Kudos: 23





	Dear Keith

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: incase you didn't see the tags this includes suicide and self harm so please be careful.

Dear Keith

This is my final goodbye. So I figured I should tell you what you mean to me. And honestly I don't know what to say about you. You were really special to me. I had accepted the fact that love was a illusion, and that I was too emotionless to care enough for someone. Yet over the few months I've known you, you have managed to both fill my life with joy and completely destroy me. I've lied to you more than once, but I never lied when I said I loved you. I never lied when I said I trusted you, and I wasn't lying when I said I'll do anything for you. I betrayed your trust and you have every right to hate me. However you didn't. I hope you dont blame yourself. You probably won't but I felt like that was the perfect cliche to add. I want you to trust more, and I want you to be happy. You should find someone that loves you, and is honest with you in ways I never could be. I just want you to know that I trusted you and loved you. None of this is your fault, I've been thinking about it for a while. I'm probably just going to be the boy you forget about, the one that disappears from all memory. While I wrote this I sat silently in my bed, knife in hand, i pondered what my last message to you would be. How I could combine all my love for you into a singular message. As my mind continuously drew blanks, I realized I couldn't. How can one explain the true nature of their feelings in only a few sentences? Then inspiration struck and I decided to leave this section at a simple small message: I promise I love you. It doesn't mean much, considering who you are talking too but this is one I will not break. I swear it.

Forever yours,  
Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
